Twilight My Way
by TheAllbrighton
Summary: Jallanda, is Edward's oldest little sister, and also the most adaptable of his siblings. She wields the power of forcing people to do things she wants them to do, but finds her family difficult to persuade to the powers of miss Isabella Swan. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 : Too Good To Taste

Twilight- Chapter 1- Too Good To Taste

Disclaimer:I do not own twilight, nor do I own anything except for my own little add ins. Like characters or settings.

Author's Notes: I have read the whole twilight saga so I know what is happening in the future so these should hard and fast, but I will have to adapt quite a bit of it because the story in a whole is based around a character that doesn't get involved in most of the film so she may be added where you may disagree so sorry but that is how I roll, enjoy! :)

* * *

When she first began in this school, her smell was unbearably luscious. I didn't really smell her until we were both in the cafeteria. She was sat so far away but as the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria whooshed past me and my siblings I almost cried because of the difficulty of not rushing over there and taking her for myself. But Edward got dealt a bad hand that day, stupid school!

Her hair was brunette, a dark shade. She had hazel eyes too, and dressed so casual, but on that first day she was in a baggy tee shirt from what I assumed was her home town, that I later found out was Phoenix. Her name was Isabella, Isabella Swan, but she preferred Bella, as throughout that day she was constantly correcting people "Just Bella," and "I don't like Isabella," natural to like to have an abbreviation of your name, but I could sense the detest of this full name. At that lunch, Edward was well and truly infatuated with her. He never took his eyes off her after he walked by. We hadn't hunted in a while, and I suggested cutting the afternoon classes but he wanted to stay. Strange.

As we walked through the cafeteria, I think her name was Jessica, she was giving Bella the 411 on our family. First to walk past was Rosalie and Emmett, she used words like strong and muscular for Emmett. She seemed to recognise him well. His extremely short black hair made him look like he was on leave from the army, with a buzz-cut kind of hairstyle. Plus his well built exterior just made the profile suit better. Then for Rosalie, Jessica didn't sound too fond. Like Rosalie was a type of threat, like she had a chance with any of the boys in our group, if only she knew. But Rosalie had a good body, she had an hour-glass figure going on, with the blonde hair and the gold eyes, Emmett was lucky they were married, at least practically. Jess was appalled by them holding hands, and being all couple like. She thought it was morally wrong and weird, as they live together. She doesn't know that they share a room though does she?

Next was Alice and Jasper. They were in the puppy love phase still. Alice had a pixie hair cut. Short but with strands going in all directions, her hair was so unique in colour with the natural highlights. Jessica said "she is way weird," we all are! And then jasper, a cute, shy boy. The newest addition to our family the Cullen's. He had the same shade of hair as Rosalie, but his was darker under, nearer his roots but his hair went up, looking like a mullet minus the 'party in the back'. The same appal was given to Alice and Jasper, also walking in holding hands.

Then there was me. Not the most astonishing of my family, that went hands down to Rosalie but I was decent. My light brown mousy hair, with a blonde tint, draping down to the small of my back. My eyes, a deep amber today, I hadn't looked I just knew. I hadn't fed in a while. I was medium hight, with pretty much the rest of me average. I was no show stopper, but I got approached more due to the fact that I wasn't as stuck up as Rosalie or as... socially challenged as Alice. I seemed, friendlier than the others. On my way to the table guys would stare at me, but I just blanked them. I wasn't in the mood to turn down another guy. I hate doing it because that would involve physical contact, which would include the spilling of Q&A, I was not allowed to answer those questions.

And trailing shortly behind me was the well known boy of the school, and heartthrob none the less was Edward Cullen. This one in particular caught Bella's eye. His skin was crisp. His hair, the perfect amount of messiness, and a shade of bronze that you would just love to put your hand through, you know, if you weren't mentally related. His smile, glistening brighter than anyone of the Cullen's. I heard Jess's' tone grow bitter, then I remembered the total embarrassment she got when he totally blew her off. She cornered him after English class and asked him out full on, people watching too. He just shook his head and dashed for the door. She hasn't quite gotten over him, as she said 'no girl is good enough for him,' meaning 'I'm not his type and I just cant seem to handle it.' Stupid human. When we were all finally seated, the rest of us going about our daily business. The infatuation began.

Something interesting about our species is some have special abilities, but always have something they are better at or more suited for. Carlisle, our father, has a suspicion that whatever we were mostly good at, or something that stood out about us before we were bitten we inherit as our special... thing. Alice can see the future, she was previously sent to a psychiatric ward after thinking she was psychic. Carlisle has his compassion, Emmett has his strength, the idiot got into a fight with a bear. Rosalie has her.... pigheadedness, she was desired heavily in her day, and Esme, our mother like figure has her motherly attitude, she once had a child, but it died. Then there is me and Edward, our powers are in the mind. Edward can read minds. I on the other hand, can control minds. If someone's mind is weak, I can just invade their brain and they will do it without hesitation, but if someone is persistent, I have to say it out loud. Humans can't hear it, but my family can when I have to voice my control. It echoes.

Our family like to imitate the human way of life. We get trays, we get food but we never consume it, we just play with it. No-one watches us eat any more, there was a time when we first enrolled we were the talk of the school, everyone watched us and tried to get in with us, but we just didn't really acknowledge them and they soon got the message and gave up. And now we were far from noticed, as Bella was the talk of the school. "Edward?" I asked, him blanking me at first. "Edward?" I sung a little, harmonious like our whole family does. He still ignored me. I rolled my eyes at his gaze and used my power. "_Edward look at me!_" it bellowed on our table, but no one looked to us. His face turned to mine.

"Yes?" he said solemnly. His eye shifting to its corner again.

"Don't even think about it," I warned. He looked puzzled for a moment. "The new girl!" he frowned. "You don't need your power to see what's in your mind at the moment. I smelt her too, but... you know you cant even talk to her, or savage her. So do the family a favour and let her go!"

He sighed, picking up his fork, and messing around with his eggs. "I don't... think I can." his eyes went black.

"Well you are gonna have to try. We like it here right guys?" the whole table nodded in unison. "Then it's settled, now be a man and grow a pair!" Alice snickered silently, Edward's eyes turning to the opposite corner to glare as best he could under my orders.

He inhaled deeply, trying to relax and loosen his temper. He always had difficulty controlling his temper in the best of situations, but with the best blood I have smelt to date in the same room, locked on him it became 30 billion times harder.

The bell rang for the first time and we almost glided to our lesson. Bella noticed this. She seemed to notice everything about us. I took my usual seat on the back row, my _own _row practically. Because all the guys on my row were hunched up in a corner. Me and Edward liked our space, and since I convinced every guy in our class minus my brother to sit on the opposite side of the desk, I had my space. I don't like people all up in my space. We spent majority of our time sat together in the first place so we decided to take some time to be alone. And now I regret that decision. Because the last person we wanted, or needed to walk through the door was Bella Swan. He looked behind to face me, I couldn't do anything, once we were assigned seats it was permanent. Bella walked through, with Mike Newton on her arm. She smiled at the teacher and walked in front of the fan, right in Edward's direction. I stood up and walked to the front. "Um Mr Banner?"

"Yes Jal?" he smiled, pleasant by my vary rare approach to him, I don't go to teachers a lot of the time, he was going to brag about this.

"I am feeling a little queezy, can I take a seat next to my brother please. I think the fresh air will do me good." I turned my head to the side and smirked a little, letting Edward know my plan in my thoughts.

"I am sorry Jal, but seats are assigned. I cannot permit you to change seats. Go back to your desk." I rolled my eyes. Took a breathe and continued.

I smiled cheerfully. "_I am sorry but I must sit next to my brother, please?_" I looked cute when I needed to and he caved, of course!

"All right, I will trust you two." he motioned Edward to get up, and I approached my on edge brother.

"Thank you!" I giggled, "c'mon Edward. Scoot!" I smirked, ear to ear.

He got up, and switched seats. I opened the window, letting the cool air and rain splatter my face. "Um Bella, take a seat at the back for today kay?" he asked, the answer obvious. If she refused it would mean 'see me at the end of the lesson!' or 'Detention Miss Swan!'. Her shoulders slumped as she trudged to the back of the class. Still staring. Take a damn picture already! We _will_ show up you know!

Mr Banner babbled on to us with a lecture on 'Cellular Anatomy', something Edward and I had previously studied on countless occasions. A+'s for us two, we are such nerds! I didn't even listen to half of his dribble, maybe just an A for me. I wasn't the only one not listening, I knew Bella wasn't, I couldn't hear the scribble of her pencil, or the flipping of pages in her note book. She was just staring, at us, obviously. There was nothing on the board of interest. Unless you like looking at amoeba's splitting apart.

The bell rang and I just sat there, Edward doing the same. And just when Bella got up, and walked past, I don't know what took over him but he just shoved past her, knocking her off her feet a little. My eyes widened in shock at his less than chivalrous action. I clutched her waist pulling her back on her feet. She looked at me and was sort of shocked, not sure whether it was my eyes, with the deep amber colour, or my action of friendliness going against our loner façade. She blinked at me until I shifted my hand from her waist to her shoulder, jerking it away once I was sure her balance was fine in an abrupt manner. I began to walk away and she grabbed my hand. "Er... thanks," she muttered, a little but of a deep, emotionless voice.

"You are very welcome!" I cheered, I don't like being cruel. As I hurried out of the classroom, I searched for Edward. Scanning the crowd of people, he must have gone to class. I began to saunter to gym class, realising Bella was behind me. I slowed until she was at my side and I walked by her. "So how you liking Forks? I hear you are from phoenix." I conversed, trying to sound pleasant.

"It's okay, I guess. I miss the sun, does it ever show here?" she pondered, looking to the ceiling, I assumed was signalling to the sky through the sky lights. She sighed heavily, she didn't like rain I guessed.

"Sometimes, but I don't see it. Me and my family camp when its sunny." too much information Jal. She took that in and looked not phased by it. Phew! "You don't like the weather?" she shook her head violently, "If you don't mind my asking, why did you move here?"

"My mom got remarried and is on the road with her new hubby, so I thought I needed stable ground and moved in with my dad." she was staring at the floor, almost walking into the door with absent-mindedness, I had to held it out in front of her, the last thing I need is her cutting her head on a clunky metal swinging door.

In the changing rooms I was always ready first. The plain white polo shirts and the blue shorts. I had short shorts, I had the legs for them, might as well flaunt them right? But I always carried the mandatory version in case the teacher Coach Clapp noticed. " Well Miss Swan," she began, "since you lack uniform, I will have to assign you some from the used closet."

"Um Coach?" I called, her chunky body swerving round to face my direction. "I always bring spares, Bella can borrow them until she can get a hold of some herself," I offered, Coach Clapp clicking her fingers at me motioning Bella to my side. I balanced them on my hand as I brushed through my hair with my other hand.

"Thanks again, you seem to have my back... and my front today!" she joked, and she spoke the truth, I saved her face twice from a bad injury and her metaphorical 'back'.

I shoved my hair into a ballet bun in a matter of seconds with great ease, and laughed at her joke. "Don't mention it, you just owe me!"

Volleyball. 3 syllables. Mass-a-cre. Bella almost hit me 8 times on the head with what jess labelled as 'killer spikes'. Killer is an understatement. It felt her hit could do a better job at genocide than Hitler than anyone else. Constant apologies came and went till she was sent off.

I changed swiftly back into my black skinny jeans and my belt with diamond belt buckle. Slipping my cream coloured silk blouse over my head letting the last two buttons hang open to show the buckle and slipped on my black half jacket, coming just below my rib cage. I walked out into the hall and remembered my hair was still in bun mode, so I pulled out the hair pin and let my light brown locks of curls drape back down to my small and swished it around. Okay I knew the guys were watching but I didn't care, what idiot walks back in to fix her hair when all it does is hang there?

I walked down the hall with a smile on my face. I heard one guy yell 'ow!' when his friend had smacked the back of his head. I loved this strange power over men, but I don't use it to my advantage.

The parking lot was full of people just leaning on each others cars, complaining about their last lesson being incredibly boring, or difficult, or how they cant wait for the end of the year. I rolled my eyes, how can they just wish away their education like that? But then I was stopped in my tracks. Alice looked depressed, Jasper rubbing her shoulder with sympathy. Rosalie had her head in Emmett's chest and Emmett whispering words of comfort.

I ran over there and acknowledged the scene better. "What's happened? Where's Edward?" if I was human I would have hyperventilated and have fallen to floor. I looked at Alice who matched my gaze, shaking her head in shame.

"Why didn't I see this coming?!"

"Its not your fault," Jasper counteracted. And she shook her head.

"Alice! What did you see?" she looked at her lap, putting her head in her hands. "_Somebody tell me_ w_hat is going on_!"

Alice suddenly shot up and took my shoulders into her hands. "Edward has left for Alaska, to go and stay with the Denali coven. Its because of Bella," she sighed, sitting back down on the hood of the car. I turned and glanced at Bella's truck, Bella facing her truck but glancing at us from time to time. I growled, and everyone looked up.

"Let's get home, now!" I yanked the door open and climbed in, the others copying my action. The drive home was especially rushed, not just because I could. The trees seemed especially blurred as I approached our big modern house. The porch doors had Carlisle and Esme already stood in them, they knew too. Esme was crying dry tears and I felt for her, she lost her first son because of some especially tasty smelling human. "What happened?" I called as I ran from inside the garage.

"He asked for the car. Stated his reasons and I gave him the keys," Carlisle said full on. What the actual hell!? "Before you judge me, he would have drank her dry today if he hadn't the amazing control he has developed. I didn't want to chance a rebound, he has before. He will be back Jal, you have to believe that!" I did. I did believe it, I just didn't want to. The fact he left in the first means that he doesn't love us as much as we think, well at least that is how I feel.

When I first became a vampire, Edward got me a charm bracelet, which I haven't taken off since. But in such a rage I slid it off my wrist and threw it on the floor. I ran to my room and just sat there, mulling my thoughts. Why would he leave and not tell me? Why would he do this to Esme? Why would he do this too our family? Why?

_

* * *

_

P.S- When things are in italics it is when Jal is using her power, just so you know. I hope you enjoy my stories as the night before I began to write, I read the first book and watched the movie twice and felt the urge to carry on since I couldn't get new moon for a while :) so please keep reading and enjoy what I have to give. Also there will be Jacob involved so the team Jacob fans wont be disappointed if they even read this haha. And with the coach, the book doesn't even mention gender so I just decided to make it like my P.E teacher (or gym teacher to the Americans). Please read and review and favourite etc. because I want to know what you guys think of it, I love this film and the books so I hope I do it justice.

_Chapter 2 coming soon to a fanfic near you!_


	2. Chapter 2 : Edward's Return

Twilight- Chapter 2- Edward's Return

Disclaimer:I do not own twilight, nor do I own anything except for my own little add ins. Like characters or settings.

Author's Notes: I have read the whole twilight saga so I know what is happening in the future so these should hard and fast, but I will have to adapt quite a bit of it because thestory in a whole is based around a character that doesn't get involved in most of the film so she may be added where you may disagree so sorry but that is how I roll, enjoy! :)

* * *

This week has been awful! I had Bella talking to me all week like we were buddies. I know I had brought it on myself but that was before I knew she was Edward repellent, or a home-wrecker for vampires! As if it wasn't bad enough that she was being buddy buddy with me, she kept asking when was Edward coming back. I just wanted to get out of gym before she could catch up to me. I couldn't get in my sweater dress and knee high boots fast enough. I held open the door to get out and then, "Jal! Hey Jal wait up!" she was shouting. Crap on me, can I not have my own space????

I took a stress relieving breathe and turned around to see her almost running at me. "Hey Bella," I winced. I started to walk and she was at my heels like a lost puppy or a chick, once you show interest they become your second shadow.

"Heard from-"

"Edward? Nope," I cut her off and she slowed a little, I hated being pissy with her but she was just getting on my last nerve, not only does she send my brother away without even trying she doesn't know when to take a hint! "Look Bella, I gotta go to the office, so I will catch you later," I said, smiling for reasons she didn't know, and once I was on my own Alice was right by my side. "Hey Alice!" I tried to sound enthusiastic "what's happening?"

"He's on his way home!" I choked on my unnecessary breathe. "Tonight around 8pm he is gonna come home, and walk through our doors!!!" she was bouncing off the walls and I was relieved. In my head I thought he didn't love us any more and, his return would be his realisation that he still loved his mother, father and siblings.

I grabbed her hand and we sped to the car. "Have you told the others?" I smiled to her. She nodded enthusiastically.

"I couldn't find you, were out of gym so fast I couldn't find you." I nodded, I am slippery to find. "Should we throw a 'welcome home' party?" she pondered as we approached our suddenly happy family.

I scoffed and she realised what I was thinking. "He leaves us, without warning and you want to throw him a party? No, but we will wait for him, that we will do," I winked and climbed into the car. I drove slower today, I liked the time in my own head, I wont get that for much longer so I might as well savour it.

Entering the house was different. It had been since he had left, Esme's smile was empty, and she didn't smile even when we would get home, she just looked up, acknowledged our presence and continued with her business. I didn't like this side of Esme, and I felt strangely relieved that the home-wrecker is coming to take away her pain.

At 7:30pm we were all on edge, staring at all entrances possible. Apart form Emmett. He was watching yet another Laker game, even though we don't, have never lived in L.A. The Lakers were loosing so it wouldn't be long till his attention shifted to our lines of sight. 7:45, 7:50, then 7:59 and his car pulled up in the drive. I perked up. As did the others girls. His face appeared through the glass pane in the door, a crooked smile leaking over his face. The door opened and Esme had him in some mix between a hug and a head lock. Next was Alice kissing his cheek with enough force to make his balance sway. Emmett did some lame guy half hug half back pat Jasper just waving at him, a man of little action.

Then he approached me. I stood up and I locked my arms around his pasty neck and pulled back a little to look at his face. He smiled and looked like he was about to say something. SLAP! "you ass!" he looked a little bit startled at first, he wasn't reading my mind which was a relief considering worse words were crossing my mind. "What were you thinking!? I thought you weren't coming back home. You know I really hate you sometimes!" I laughed and hugged him again. He didn't seemed phased by my irrational behaviour, which was another relief, I didn't want him to walk back out the door and me having to apologise, because that is just another thing he can hold over me.

"Hi to you to!" he laughed. "I'm sorry," he sighed. The hug ended and we asked him about his time with the Denali coven. "Well, Tanya made another shot at me, making not so subtle hints to try and get to be her mate. Didn't happen though, I think of her more as a sister, than a girlfriend, wife material. Irina is feeling especially lonely, she really wants a mate. Eleazar and Carmen became very protective of me, which made me a bit uncomfortable. It made me miss you guys, much more than I expected. So I came straight back, and the Denali's say hi!" he mimicked Tanya's voice and we all sounded like a normal human family, though we are all totally opposite from that.

Nights are pretty boring for vampires. I mean, we cant sleep so we cant dream, that is out of the window. We don't venture out at night like the legends say, because that is just stupid. And partying is pointless cos you cant get drunk and we aren't of age, and wont be fore the rest of our lives. All in all we sound pretty boring and old, but we find our own ways to have fun. Alice looks into the future for tomorrow. Emmett flexes his muscles and watches non-stop sports coverage. Jasper sits with Alice, mulling over the emotions in the room. Esme, she just laughs with Carlisle talking about anything and everything, Edward just disappears for most of the night, returning for a moment in the morning, somehow I think he thinks we don't notice but we do, we just don't think about it. Let him have some kind of secrets. I surf the net, doing research on the latest vampire legends, they are hilarious, nothing like a good laugh to start out the next day huh?

School next was going to no doubt be eventful to watch. We had biology everyday almost, I think it is Thursdays when we don't have biology, and even that isn't enough to recover from Bella patrol. Even the parking lot was enough for some fun. She almost fell over when she saw us, _all_ of us. I waved at her, pointing at him silently. "What are you doing?" he asked, barely moving like he didn't notice.

"She hasn't stopped asking about you idiot. She is infatuated with you you know? I thought it was obvious, especially for you!" I snorted, "seriously I bet all of the Ivy League colleges funds combined together that you are all she thinks about," I grabbed my 'Abercrombie and Fitch' satchel and strutted to the cafeteria. Alice was behind me with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett trailing behind whispering to each other.

"Watch out!" I heard a boy call from across the way. He was running out of control with a trolley full of food for the cafeteria. I pressed myself against the wall, thinning my body out to the limit to dodge the what appeared to be jelly and custard concoction for what I can only assume is today's dessert. That should be fun to play with.

But when I thought it was all clear the crash came further down the line where was Bella was covered in yellow custard and bits of raspberry jelly stuck to her clothes. "Oh my god!" I called, running to her aid. God talk about my mood swings, one minute I hate her guts and then I am willing to help her clean up her dessert style outfit. Weird I am. "Bella are you okay?" I called, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah, just a lot sweeter than I was this morning," she tried to joke, it wasn't funny but I laughed to ease her embarrassment. Escorting her to the gym showers was easier than I thought, maybe the food made her smell less appetising today, only time can tell. "I cant go 5 minutes without being embarrassed, clumsy or a combination of the two."

"Oh believe me! I have seen worse," I joked, not really but she needs help to feel better.

"Edward's back I see. You happy? You seem it." she accused, and maybe she was right, I didn't like being cruel, it wasn't my nature. I reminded myself of Esme sometimes, how innocent she can be but makes it obvious when she is put under stress or depression.

I laughed, a short loud chortle. "Yeah, like you wouldn't believe. And I _am_ sorry about being mean to you last week, I don't whether you noticed but I know for sure I felt like the mega bitch. And I truly apologise for that."

"Its okay!" she called from her shower, "you should get to class."

"Puh-lease, I only have trig so there is nothing to worry about there, the teachers love me anyway." and how true was I speaking. Not much if you think about it, they don't love me, but I could tell them to if I felt like doing that. But I don't want to make a scandal of myself.

When Bella emerged from the showers in a towel she reeked like her regular self. Crap. I stepped outside so she could get changed. But it was more for me. I needed to get fresh air, well as fresh as can be expected from the world now-a-days. My red dress billowed in the wind a little, with small snow flakes landing in my hair. A half hour later she came out, hair dry and clothes cleaned and dried in the dryer. "Are you not cold?" she wondered. Crap I forgot I left my jacket in there.

"I don't feel it any more, you learn to forget about it." I lied. I was good at lying, you had to be to be a vampire. If someone caught on, they had to believe they were losing it. She shrugged and we walked into to trigonometry, thank the sweet lord for silence, I was so used to being around my family being human never really occurred to me.

Bella followed behind me with mike and jess into the cafeteria, I waved goodbye and joined my family. "Enjoying the weather I see," laughing at Emmett shaking his hair near Alice and Rosalie, the girls cringing as far from him on their seats as possible. Edward and Jasper laughing at them as well. "I don't what you two are laughing at, you look like Frosty the Snowman got plastic surgery!" they looked down at themselves and laughed at my reaction to their jolliness. There was no jelly and custard thanks Bella, instead there was ice-cream (ha!).

As lunch continued Edwards velvet laughter died down and he staring at Bella again. I flicked his arm but his gaze didn't move, he flipped his hand at me as if to dismiss a servant. my eyes widened as high as possible. Did he just swat me off? I huffed and grabbed his shoulders turning him to face me. "Are you gonna be okay in biology?" I quizzed, and he nodded.

"She doesn't bother me much today, I am going to try to be as friendly as possible. I don't want to make her more uncomfortable than she clearly is," he muttered, his gaze shifting back to her table. I would be more bothered if I didn't trust his judgement, I trust him so I just hope he knows exactly what he is getting himself into.

"He'll be fine," Alice whispered, Edward knowing that already but I felt relieved to know that he and she will be just fine.

I approached my regular seat but kept my eyes locked on my brother, eavesdropping wasn't something I approved of but if it must be done then so be it. "Hello," Edward began, quiet because of nerves I suppose. She looked startled by his words, words at all really. She just looked at him until he continued, slowly acknowledging his features. "My name is Edward Cullen, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself. You must be Bella Swan.

"H-how do you know my name?" she asked, shocked, confused and really nervous. But when you admire someone like she does it can only be expected, if she didn't act like this I am sure she wouldn't be Bella any more.

Edward laughed a little laugh before continuing the conversation. "Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."

"No," she persisted, looking strangely on edge. "I meant why did you call me Bella?" she asked. Making Edwards brows force together in confusion.

"Do you prefer Isabella?" he asked, totally curious, not like he would pretend with other people to get them off his back.

"No I like Bella," she relaxed a little and continued, "but I think Charlie- I mean my dad- must call me Isabella behind my back- that's what everyone here seems to know me as." Bella you strange girl. I didn't think she was that big of a moron.

"Oh," Edward said, clearly letting drop, interest can be lost easily in a conversation this boring. Then Mr Banner came around with slides in groups and scientific microscopes. He explained it in unnecessary detail, I had done this before but I took, why make a spectacle of myself and disrupt my brother and Bella.

"Get started," he said, breaking my concentration of trying to listen to their conversation. Daniel Rake slid next to me.

"I guess we are working together?" he asked, getting a little close.

"Yeah but I like my space, no offence." I stated. Daniel putting his hands up in the air in a defensive manner, moving back to the right place. "You wanna go first?" I offered, him taking the microscope in my response.

He took a long look into the lens. His eyebrows pulled together, he musn't be the brightest bulb in the electrics department. "I- uh," he paused, trying to get his words out. "I don't know what it is, do you want to-"

The microscope was in my hands before his sentence was done, one look and I knew what it was. "Prophase," I muttered, re-zoning my attention to Bella and Edward.

"Ladies first, partner?" he asked, a charmer as always, smiling at her. She paused. Just staring at him, she was drawn in way past recognition. His voice, his smile his looks was enough to drive a lesbian crazy. "Or I could go first if you wish," his smile faded before she spoke up.

"No," she flushed, "I'll go ahead." she smiled, and looked into the microscope. "Prophase," she stated, pushing the scope further to Edward.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked, his hands clutching Bella's, to stop her from removing the slide. "I'm sorry," he said, yanking his hand away from hers, but still reaching for the microscope.

"Jal?" asked Daniel, nudging my arm, flinching at my temperature. "Wow you're cold! You want to close the window?" I shook my head and he continued with the original question. "I think its anaphase, do you want to check or..."

"No I trust your judgement," I smiled and continued to listen in on my focus for the lesson. I heard Daniel sigh in satisfaction and continue to work on the next slide.

"Prophase," he agreed to Bella, switching to slide two quickly and efficiently. "Anaphase," he muttered.

"May I?" Bella managed to get out. Edward slowly pushed the microscope to her, smirking whilst he did it. She checked and looked a little more grumpy to find out he was right. "Slide three?" she demanded, without looking at him. Trying to be cool I guess. He handed it to her carefully, trying not to touch her skin again. "Interphase," but before Edward could even think of asking to check the microscope was in front of him. He took a swift check and wrote it down. Bella didn't do much writing down that lesson, leaving it to Edward and his exquisite penmanship.

The conversation soon died down when they completed their task, and Bella examined the others around them. She looked at mike and his partner trying to figure out two slides, comparing them time and time again. She also locked eyes a pair cheating with their book under the table. "Hey Dan?" I asked, his back stiffened, I don't think he expected me to shorten his name. "Can _I _do the last one?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. He nodded slowly and pulled the microscope over with little effort. He looked stunned but let it pass. "Interphase! Wanna check?" I asked, looking right into his eyes. He just shook his head slowly, "good we're done then! I am gonna go talk to my brother, later," I winked and walked to Edward and Bella.

"Hey Jal," Bella smiled, Edward waved awkwardly. "Have you guys finished too?!" she asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, but I was in a daze today so hats of to Daniel, so, how did you two find it?" I asked, looking right at Edward.

He smiled, crookedly, "It was way easier than I thought," I knew he meant Bella.

"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Well, dad will be happy to hear _that _wont he?" Edward nodded turning his gaze to Bella, Bella taking a quick look at him but not looking away.

"Did you get contacts?" she blurted, my eyes widened and relaxed in split second motion. She turned to look at my eyes too. "Both of you, your eyes are different colours than from last time I saw you two."

"No," we both protested at the same time, "its the fluorescents in the lights," I lied. "You must be losing it Bells, I gotta go back to my seat, later!" I waved and walked fluently to my seat. I was still listening to the conversation, I couldn't resist. Mr banner was doing his routine check of peoples answers, spotting that Edward and Bella had finished he took a closer look.

"So, Edward didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" he accused, seeing that Edward's handwriting was all could be seen on the page.

"Bella." he corrected " Actually she identified three of the five," he stated.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked Bella.

"Not with onion root," she sheepishly admitted.

"Whitefish blastula?" he counteracted

"Yeah." she admitted.

Mr Banner nodded "Were you in advanced placement in Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Well," he said after a moment "I guess its good you two are lab partners." he mumbled so inaudible a vampire with the best hearing wouldn't understand it.

Bella began to doodle after he left but Edward wasn't done talking to her, psychoanalysing her. "Too bad about the snow isn't it?" he asked, awaiting her reaction.

"Not really," she said bluntly.

"You don't like the cold." Edward said, not asking.

"Or the wet." she added.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.

"You have no idea." she laughed, continuing to doodle, making a sad attempt to not look at his face, more than suitable.

"Why did you come here then?"

"It's... complicated," she sighed.

"I think I can keep up," he smirked, smug with his smooth answers and suave sophistication.

"My mother got remarried," she sped, after looking into his smouldering gold eyes.

"That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, turning sympathetic suddenly "when did that happen?"

"Last September," her voice sounding sad.

"And you don't like him," Edward said, making another assumption.

"No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough."

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." she half-smiled.

"Have I heard of him?" he asked, smiling. A boy and a girl talking about sports, weird.

"Probably not. He doesn't play _well._ Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."

"And your mother sent you here so she can travel with him." he said, making yet another assumption.

"No she did not send me. I sent myself." she said, trying to enunciate her words to make herself sound more sophisticated.

Edwards brows did that thing where they knit together and make him look funny. "I don't understand."

"She stayed with me at first. But she missed him. It made her unhappy... so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with my Charlie." she sounded really glum. I didn't realise she hated Forks so much as a place to live.

"But now you're unhappy." Edward pointed out to her.

"And?" she challenged.

"That doesn't seem fair." he pointed out the blatantly obvious.

She laughed a humourless laugh "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair." he smiled at her.

"I believe I _have_ heard that somewhere before," he agreed dryly.

"So that's all," she sighed, ending the conversation completely. At least she tried to. He never stopped staring at her.

His gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show," he slowly said "But id be willing to bet that you are suffering more than you let anyone see. She grimaced and looked away, looking like she wanted to him round the face because of his cheeky attitude. "Am I wrong?" he asked, Bella still trying to ignore him. Smugly he murmured, "I didn't think so."

"What does it matter to _you_?" she snapped, very clearly irritated, but not looking at him, just looking straight ahead watching the teacher do his rounds.

"That's a very good question." Edward muttered to himself. Bella realised that she wasn't getting another answer, and just scowled at the blackboard. "Am I annoying you?"

"Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read- my mother always call me her open book." she frowned.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." that's different. He normally reads everyone so easily like it doesn't even take effort. Why hasn't he just read her mind?

"You must be a good reader then." she replied.

"Usually." he smiled especially wide, revealing his pearly whites. This was enough to drive anyone crazy.

Mr Banner called the class to order, and Bella looked oddly relaxed all of sudden. I think the grilling Edward just gave her might have something to do with it. The bell finally rang and Edward was out with a shot. Bella watched him like last time and I sighed. "Hey Jal!" Daniel called before I had chance to leave the back, grabbing my hand. I turned to face him. "I was wondering if maybe, you would want to hang out sometime. Just us?" he asked, oh god! This is _exactly_ why I don't be nice to guys.

"Uh, well me and my family are hanging out tonight, you have family night right? Well that's tonight but maybe some other time?" he nodded enthusiastically and he released my hand in the process. I waved goodbye and stood by a dazed Bella. "Bella I'm not quite sure, but I think I just made an unscheduled date with Daniel Rake," I hissed, she looked up to me from her bag and smiled.

"Good for you!" she congratulated, looking toward him and putting her thumbs up to me in approval.

I groaned, "don't! I don't like him like that!" I hissed even quieter. He walked by with his friends and winked at me. I smiled and waved a little, wanting to scream at how stupidly nice I am. When he was clear out of the door I continued. "Why didn't I just say no!? Like with all the other guys that have asked me out!" I sighed, banging my head on the table, lightly though, I didn't want to break the table, but it chipped a little, crap! The little shard flew across the room, hitting a pipe and making a TING noise. Bella's head shot up.

"What was that?" she asked, I shrugged and she let it go. "You probably didn't say no because deep in your subconscious you want to say yes but just don't know it." she laughed. I slipped my black trench-coat on and Bella linked me. We walked out of the door and it was obvious Edward was long gone.

"So how was class? you and Edward seemed to be getting on." I laughed.

"He is the most irritating being I have ever met. It was question after question after question! How do you handle it?!" she complained, I laughed harder.

"When he knows everything about you, there is no point in questions." the parking lot was full of people just laughing, chatting and planning for the weekend. I saw Daniel an tried to hide but he shouted me to come over but as I mimed a no Edward put his arm around my shoulders and steered me to the car.

He looked down at me, "He asked you out? And you said 'another time'?!" he said in a shocked but hushed tone. "You are crazy you know that?"

"I don't like being mean!" I complained. "Shotgun!" I called climbing in the passenger seat.

_

* * *

_

**P.S- Thank you for reading my second chapter, I will try and keep these coming frequently but I wont make a promise I cant keep. Any suggestions you want to add feel free to leave them with your opinion in a review. I love you all for reading these and I hope you enjoy them all.**

**Chapter 3 coming to a fanfic near you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Crash

Twilight- Chapter 3- The crash

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, nor do I own anything except for my own little add ins. Like characters or settings.

Author's Notes: I have read the whole twilight saga so I know what is happening in the future so these should hard and fast, but I will have to adapt quite a bit of it because the story in a whole is based around a character that doesn't get involved in most of the film so she may be added where you may disagree so sorry but that is how I roll, enjoy! :)

* * *

"Snow!" I exclaimed, looking out my window at 5am. Everybody in the house perked up. Emmett picking me up by the waist and holding me to his side. I didn't particularly enjoy these moments but resisting was futile so I might as well enjoy it.

"Good spot sis!" he laughed, giving me a nuggie. I huffed angrily as I jabbed him in the side, him dropping me to my disbelief. "Crap! You found my spot," he cursed, cussing a little at the fact his whole family now had a little more leverage over him, and not just Rosalie. That explains why he only messes with us and not Rosalie.

I laughed mischievously as I cornered him. "Prepare for the most ultimate revenge, little brother!" I smirked.

"Stop! No fighting!" Esme called out, she always picked her moments when she wanted to act more motherly than most times. I groaned and looked at Emmett, "I will get you!" I cursed as I returned to the living room window where my family gathered.

I tapped Edward, his gaze turning to read my mind. You know she is going to fall a lot today, you ready to catch her or do I have to take care of that? He shook his head and I smiled at him.

As we drove to school, much to the surprise of the many students we were at our regular speed, noticing the lack of snow chains made the shock of our speed even more unbelievable. As I stepped out of the car in sneakers today, I felt casual. I helped Alice out of her seat since Jasper was in the front today, and she curtseyed, god we are strange.

Bella pulled up five minutes after our arrival and whilst I waited to wave to her a sound so high pitched it hurt my ears split my focus from down the road. "Do you hear that?" I asked, a general question towards the party then it came into view, a dark blue van skidding out of control on the black top, headed straight toward Bella. The whole parking lot stared at her in shock, as her startled eyes looked up from her tyres, looking more like Bambi than Bella. I glanced at Edward, his face mimicking everyone else's and then before I could fully acknowledge what had happened I spotted him sat with Bella, his arm catching her as her head smacking against the black-top. Him pinning her to the floor.

But the van took an unexpected turn from where Edward had calculated and swiftly carried Bella like a rag-doll moving her legs out of the way. But Edward, in a desperate attempt to keep the truck from colliding with them, stuck his right out, forging a huge dent around his knuckles into the approaching car.

If you were human, this would have happened so fast it would have been a blur. A mad scene of speed and danger. But to us, it clear, crisp pristine but more dangerous for our well being. If the someone pieced the pieces together quickly enough for us to lack chance to erase our presence in Forks we would be literally hunted. I let out a gasp and the bedlam began, everyone running to the scene to check the well being of Bella. I began to run but was yanked back by none other than Rosalie. "What are you doing?" I muttered.

"She just a human, nothing special." she spat, myself using my other free hand to slap across the face. She gasped, and released my hand to clutch her cheek. I ran to the wreckage you could call it, in one fluid movement, placing my hand onto the bonnet of the blue van lifting myself to slide over it like they do in the films, landing on both feet, one knee falling to the floor to get closer to Bella's level.

"Bella? Is she alright?" I gasped, doing my action hero movement. Stumbling upon a conversation I wasn't listening for, pausing in my pace, backing away a little not to disturb their train of thought. Although Edward had clearly noticed me, he didn't let on to Bella.

"... Be careful, I think you hit your head pretty hard." he warned, as Bella made an obvious attempt to struggle out of his iron grasp. This was an impossible task she soon came to terms with, as soon as she touched her head.

"Ow," she said simply, making Edward smile smugly.

"That's what I thought," he almost laughed, reaching into his core with restraint not to laugh. He didn't want to look sadistic.

"How in the..." she began, rephrasing her sentence, turning out in the only way possible, crazy or not crazy. "How did you get over here so fast?" she queried.

"I was standing right next to you Bella," he said, serious. This was his way of concealing us, very well done I might add but, it didn't appear to sway Bella. Time to step in.

"Bella!" I called, her gaze turning to me, her agitated attitude being enough to make Edward let her up. "I thought you were going to die!" I lied, I knew with Edward there she would die but, it helped with the façade. I pulled Bella into a hug, and she winced at her throbbing ear.

"Well, I am relatively unscathed." she tried to joke, I laughed and nodded to Edward, himself emerging to his feet, flinging Bella into his arms, with this rag-doll effect again. She protested banging her clenched fists on his arms saying she could walk but he ignored her reaction and waited for the ambulance and help to move the car to arrive, Bella leaning in to his ear. "You were by your car!" she hissed.

"No I wasn't," he said blankly.

"I saw you," she hissed again, more annoyed than before. Teachers and adults arriving to the scene. Bella persisting on the argument, wanting him to admit he wasn't stood by her like he said.

"Bella, I was standing with you, I pulled you out of the way." he explained, half true. To guarantee some time to figure out a story he let rip on the full power of his gaze render her powerless to say otherwise.

"No," she locked her jaw as her protest finished.

"Please, Bella." Edward pleaded; carrying her like her was holding a piece of paper.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Trust me," he smouldered, his voice clearly overwhelming her.

The sirens were approaching the scene, Edward turning to face where they would park to get her on a gurney. "Will you promise to explain everything to me later?" she pleaded.

"Fine," Edward snapped, sounding abruptly exasperated.

"Fine," Bella returned.

It took, six EMTs, and two teachers to move the van far enough from Bella and Edward to get to them help. They offered Edward a stretcher but he refused his, Bella attempting to do the same. Edward ratted her out after she made the attempt, saying she hit her head and might have a concussion. She was glaring at him with so much intensity; the phrase 'if looks could kill' would suffice nicely.

"Nice save," I smiled as I linked his arm. "We better get to the hospital!" I announced, him looking at me puzzled. "You promised the girl answers to her rescue, you owe her them." he sighed in surrender as we got into the Volvo.

The silence in the car was extremely uncomfortable. Rosalie was still angry because I slapped her around that pretty little face of hers. Emmett was equally pissed because I slapped his wife and Alice and Jasper were just in the middle. "I can't believe you hit me," she grumbled.

"I can," I smirked, a growl rising through her throat. "Next time, pick your words carefully is all I say." ending the conversation before we had a full out vampire fight and one us ended up in pieces scattered across the world.

When we pulled up to the hospital, the ambulance was still unloading Bella, looking mildly frustrated that we could just walk right in, herself restricted to being strapped to a gurney, she was still looking right at Edward. Glaring with a new found power she lacked before. I looked to her apologetically but the good deed went unnoticed her gaze constantly fixed on Edward as she was wheeled to the emergency room.

Carlisle appeared from down the corridor motioning to Edward, as he pulled him into the ER. Alice, Emmett and Jasper left for home with the Volvo earlier. Rosalie sticking with me. "You don't think he was wrong do you?" I shook my head, not looking to her. "He could have us exposed, you know that right?" I nodded, still not looking at her. "Say something!"

"Fine. Do you think any of us would have been able to resist not exposing ourselves further by drinking her in front of the whole school? No we wouldn't! I wouldn't, Edward wouldn't and I know for a fact that Jasper definitely wouldn't be able to resist. So really I think he saved us!" I hissed, her eyes widening in shock as I sped through my rant.

"He was still wrong." she murmured.

"Oh my lord, you are such a child!" go time baby!

"What's that supposed to mean!?" she challenged.

"Oh you know exactly what it means. Little miss Barbie doll has to have the last word. You immature little-" I raged, being cut off by Bella's dad, Chief Swan.

"Okay, ladies let's not finish that sentence and separate." he ordered, leading me off into the ER and leaving Rosalie out in the corridor. "Are you cooled down Jallanda?" he quizzed.

"Please Chief Swan, call me Jal." I smiled, revealing the gleaming teeth I was proud to harbour in my mouth. "And yes, I am. I am going to go and talk to my father, you know, check on Edward and Bella."

"You are friends with Bells?" I nodded. "She is fine apparently." he grumbled, trudging out of the ER to talk to Rosalie I assume. I sauntered over to where Tyler was, with my dad.

I smiled at him and touched his knee. "Hey Tyler how you feeling?" I asked, smiling a little while I did it. I felt his knee tense up, not sure why but I moved my hand as the blood pulsing made me a little more uncomfortable that planned.

"I- I- um, I'm fine." he stuttered, I giggled a little as I turned to Carlisle.

"Where is he?" I asked. He looked to Edward and Bella's direction. I groaned, I had already missed the conversation thanks that stupid Rose. Maybe I can get something out of Bella herself. "Bella!" I called, running and throwing my arms around her. "How are you? You were put in here so damn fast I got distracted." I sighed into her shoulder. She was actually taller than I had realised. I pulled back and glanced at Edward. "Tell me everything." I demanded, as I walked her over to a less crowded area. She told me about how he dodging her questions, getting more worked up as she progressed.

"Take it easy, you are wobbling!" I laughed. "Your dad is waiting anyway, go relieve him from the hospital waiting room, no one likes to wait around a hospital." I pushed her on her way and she glared back at me. When she was gone I was alone, although Tyler was still watching me I was alone in theory.

"No you aren't," Edward stated behind me. "Don't worry, she doesn't know a thing and she won't know a thing." he comforted- after infiltrating my thoughts. I hugged him tightly.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back a little, getting a good look in my eyes looking confused. "You are the most stupid big brother anyone could ever have." I stated, himself getting more confused, as I wasn't thinking clearly. "And I haven't been happier about it!" I laughed, himself chuckling a little.

"We wouldn't be able to stand it if her blood spilled all over the parking lot. Which it would have." I nodded, he thinks out of logic but I don't think that's the only reason, but I am not one to pry. "Yes you are! And there is nothing there." he protested as we left for Carlisle's office.

Rosalie was there, making me smirk in satisfaction as she was sent to Carlisle's by Chief Swan. I was about to take my usual seat but he pointed out the chair on the opposite side of the room. Rolling my eyes again, I huffed, sitting down in my seat. "That is so you two don't get re-heated. I remembered the fight and Edward saw it all, laughing a little, before Rosalie's daggers made him stop. "Edward, why did you save her?" he asked, sounding oddly disapproving for Carlisle.

Edward explained his reasoning's and Carlisle nodded, turning to face Rosalie. "You lacked the whole story before you came to me," he scolded. I looked to Rosalie, leaning forward from the row of chairs that Carlisle had placed around curving his desk. I mimed laughter and 'I told you so's' but Carlisle turned to me mid mock. "You are no better Jal, I thought we decided that violence beside each other just makes life more difficult. Yet you slapped Rosalie across the face? That's not like you." he looked down to the table, guilt washed over me.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, taking his hand. "She called Bella 'just a human' which she very clearly isn't!" I complained. "I mean, she doesn't smell like just a human, and the crash didn't phase her at all!" I laughed.

Edward stood up, to make his announcement grander. "And there is something I have discovered, I can't read her mind!" I froze in shock. "I have tried, again and again and again but it just seems to do nothing, just make me angry." he stormed out the room in frustration. I sunk back into my chair, astounded by the latest piece of information.

"Wow," I said simply, breathing in before getting up myself. "I'm gonna head back, I promised Emmett and Jasper a 'not so friendly' card game. Alice saw me win yet they are determined to bet against her. Oh well!" I laughed waving, following Edwards path out of the door.

I walked up to the trail from the hospital, getting looks from people in cars and the honking of horns from college guys, yelling words of utter filth in my direction. I glared into the forest, and when out of the view of anyone from the road I sped off toward our house. My speed decreased as I saw the porch steps, to a slow human paced walk.

I opened the door to not seeing Edward there. Obviously, he was probably in his meadow, brooding like a child. I smiled to my family Esme, soon enough by my side, kissing my cheek in welcome and fluttering into the library. I approached my two brothers, ready and waiting with a set of cards, myself looking to Alice out of the corner of my eye. She winked in encouragement and my focus returned to the stupidly smug faces of my two brothers.

"You ready to lose lil' sis?" Emmett boomed.

"Yes Jal, are you ready to lose?" jasper challenged.

"I am ready, to whoop you two. But let's just make the rules and regulations clear, and the wagers obviously." I began, the two nodding in unpractised unison. "The first one to 21, or closest wins." They agreed. "Now the interesting part. If one of you wins, I have to endure, minus complaint to years of Emmett's constant rude comments about me, my sex life,"

"Non-existent," Emmett whispered.

"Like I was saying, and Jasper is allowed to mess with my emotions at whim without the release of my power. Agreed?" I asked them nodding. "And if _I _win. You two, have to not only do what I say, but Emmett cannot make one more rude comment in front of any of my friends about me, or my personal stuff. Deal?" I asked, putting out both of my hands, criss-crossed over.

Emmett and Jasper simultaneously yanked my elbows to the table, leaving a dent. "You're on!" they grinned darkly, myself doing a flip over the table, landing perfectly into my seat, just on the moment I heard Esme leave the library with a pile of books in one hand, and a basket of them in another.

"Carlisle is doing a clean out. Continue." We nodded and moved our heads to face Alice, who dealt the cards. My first hand, just as Alice had predicted, full house. I felt upset it would be over so fast, which deceived my stupid young brother going all in with his poker chips, convinced he had a better hand. Emmett putting only half in. I placed down my cards, slowly revealing each bit of the card to make a very outraged jasper smack his measly looking cards down onto the table.

"Jal! I have heard of a poker face, but that was with emotions, how did you do it?" he pondered. I smirked.

"I wasn't changing my emotions to stop you, or it over there." I laughed nodding my head towards a now shocked Emmett. "I was disappointed it would be over so soon. I haven't even planned what to do with my slaves yet." I mocked, pouting, rubbing my chin a little in thought.

Jasper sighed and leant forward to Emmett. "It's all up to you buddy." He whispered, patting his shoulders. I moved to face Emmett, smirking all the time. Next hand of mine was a royal flush, even better. I sighed again, a little depressed at how quick it would be over. But before Jasper could read me, Emmett had piled in his chips and I had my cards down on the table. In such a rage, Emmett flung pieces of poker set and cards all over.

"Now now slave! That wasn't nice." I laughed, leaning in to him, "clean it up!" I ordered, without using my power he involuntarily extended from his seat to start picking up pieces. "Damn, that was too quick," I frowned. "Another round anyone?" Alice shook her head defiantly.

"I'm out, you have too many good hands tonight." She sighed, retreating back upstairs. I giggled deviously and shuffled a deck of cards easily in my hands. I slid them simply back into the casing and wandered to the Nintendo Wii.

I motioned Emmett over to my side. "Friendly game of Mario cart?" I offered, his head bouncing like a bobbing dog toy. He leaped over my lap and landed in his spot, controller in hand.

"You're going down!" he laughed.

"Sure sure! Whatever you say little brother." I shot back, his laughed died, a serious reaction taking over his face.

Before we realised it was 6 am and we had played all night. "Hey Edward!" I called, I heard him yell hi back and I turned off the game.

"What the fuck!?" he complained.

"Slave! Language! And it is 6 am, school, we kind of have to go there today, and I need someone to carry my books, and me of course!" I laughed loudly and sauntered up the staircase.

"Slave?" Edward mocked.

"If you had been home, that could have been you big brother. Or not, you would use your power, I'm glad you weren't there." I laughed. He walked back into his room and I went into mine. My beautiful orange walls awakening my dimming senses. I pulled out my shower essentials and walked into my bathroom.

The warm water rushed down my body, making me feel strangely warm. It did this every time, I was used to it. It was like when humans splash their face with cold water, it refreshes you. I massaged my orange blossom scented shampoo through my mousey brown locks, conditioning and leaving the shower. The soft fuzzy towel, matching the colour of my walls fitting perfectly around my medium figure.

Clothes, a daily struggle. If I wanted, it could two seconds but I want to look my best. Everyday should feel like a cat walk, so milk it. I wandered through my walk in closet, stroking the fabrics as I walked through. I stopped in my tracks as I felt the silk from my 50's style square cut neck classic, mid thigh length and an elegant cream colour. This was the dress for today. I gently took it from the rack and draped it over my left arm. Belts, this would accent my curves. I noticed my black thin, shiny leather belt. I placed that over my arm on top of the dress. I spotted a black mid length on the torso cardigan, adding that to make me look more human. The door I hid very carefully behind my cocktail dresses from all eras was my last stop. This door contained my pride and joy. Ever since my favourite times (the 50's) had come around and burlesque had become more and more popular I collected corsets, bustiers, garters, everything. It was a guilty pleasure that I was very careful not to think about around Edward. I opened the door and gazed in amazement as I did each time I would do this.

I had a chandelier put in, and silk hangers for all my pieces. They were beautiful. I would always wash these clothes myself, like it mattered vampires don't sweat. I did my routine scan for something to match the colour of my crème; anything to dark would show up but anything too light made me feel boring. I found. My vintage, 1953 elegant bustier, floral patterns in black, to fine to see but bold enough to make me feel wild and adventurous. Shoes came when I was fully clothed. I had the idea of either my classic vintage black peep toed heels, or my black peep toed wedges. I wanted to feel more comfortable to I voted with my wedges. Being vampire, getting into the bustier was so simple it would make any normal girl feel like an invalid who can't put on a shirt. I slipped the dress over my hair, placing the belt on the thinnest point in my waist. I thought that look pretty. I grabbed my shoes and wandered to my accessories section.

This was a huge chest of drawers with multiple level of tiny boxes and an even bigger on for my necklaces. A button can be pressed to rotate them around to look at what there was to offer. I grabbed many bangles of different sizes, texture and my black watch. I put in some pearl studs and grabbed my black and crème pearls.

Make was a natural process, I didn't even need to look to where I was grabbing and I was done in a instant. But for a twist, in the mood I was in that day I put a small black mole on my right cheek bone. My hair was simple, made wavy by my recent shower I just placed a barrette (crème coloured for your curiosity) on the right side of my hair. I was done, smiling at my handy work before I left the bathroom.

I heard squeals of happiness when I stepped out of my bathroom, it was Alice. Of course. "I love it when she plays dress up!" She beamed, "HURRY UP!" she yelled, wanting the others to see my theme for today. I sighed and walked down the stairs, sliding my hand down the banister to my left. I heard Emmett and Jaspers draws drop but I knew for a fact that Edward saw all the gory details so he was a little grossed out. I smiled at the attention. "Beautiful, just like a saw,"

"Did you have to see her underwear too!?" he gagged, "no one should see their little sister in a-"

"_Shut it Edward!_" I yelled, my power echoing the house. "No one needs to know the rest do they?" I glared; he nodded and left the house in a hurry. "Aww, poor Edward." I murmured.

"What you hiding little sis?" Emmett inspected. Damn! Stupid Edward, can't keep his eyes in his own head, has to intrude. "Tell me!" he whined.

"No," I said simply, heading to the closet for my bag. I turned and saw Emmett trying to grab my dress. I gasped and grabbed his meat hands with my elegant womanly hands. Pulled him closer and jabbed him in his side. He cringed to the floor clutching his sides in laughter. "I love this dress! And the fact that you want to see my underwear is a little weird. I think you need counselling!" I laughed, walking to the door. "Slave Jasper? The door?" I asked pointing to it. He opened it reluctantly and I walked out to my car.

**

* * *

**

I thought this might be fun. I also wanted to use some of my descriptive abilities to prep for school starting in September. R & R please so I know whether to finish this story or not

** I love you all for reading it and ideas would be good. :)**

**Chapter 4 coming to a fanfic near you!**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Aftermath

**Twilight- Chapter 4- The Aftermath**

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own twilight, nor do I own anything except for my own little add ins. Like characters or settings.

**Author's Notes:** I have read the whole twilight saga so I know what is happening in the future so these should hard and fast, but I will have to adapt quite a bit of it because the story in a whole is based around a character that doesn't get involved in most of the film so she may be added where you may disagree so sorry but that is how I roll,enjoy! :)

* * *

The drive to school was the best part of today. There was so much awkwardness between Edward and Bella at school but we were not there yet, all was fine. He didn't have the problem of not talking to her yet, he didn't have to stay away because he wasn't close and we could all just let our conversations take the course they were meant to take.

We pulled up into the lot and Emmett got out of the car with Jasper at the same time. Jasper opened my door and took my bag, and Emmett lifted me into his arms. Daniel locked his eyes on this and frowned. I mouthed that they lost a bet and had to wait on me which made his smile beam back. I don't know why I cared; it was not like he would remember me for the rest of his life, again I'm too nice!

He rushed over to us. "Hey Jal!" he blushed. I turned my head down to him from my six foot seven brother.

"Hey Danny-boy!" I laughed, I think the use of a nickname once again caught him off guard; he slowed down but then caught up, almost instantaneously. "How are you this fine morning?" I gleamed. He looked up to the sky as he kept up with the fast paced walking my slaves had forced me into.

He laughed a little, and I looked down to him "Fine morning? Have you seen that big black cloud?" he accused, I shook my head.

"That's even better!" I giggled, clapping and wiggling in Emmett's strong grasp. He groaned at the extra effort he had to use to keep me from falling and kicking his ass.

"But to answer your first question yes I am good. What about you?"

"I'm good!" I looked to Emmett. "You can put me down." I said curtly, Emmett groaning at my authority. I slowed a bit so Daniel could keep up. Jasper pushing Emmett back towards us, they were now behind us, carrying my books.

I felt my cold hand heat up with Daniels. I looked into his face and saw a blush. Crap! What do I do? I agreed to go on a date with him, so I if I ask him not to do that I will break him. I just tried to forget about it. I heard whispers from girls in the halls. 'Look, Jal has a boyfriend!' they would say then the guys' comments were a little more graphic. 'He is tapping that fine ass!' I wanted to punch them and I am sure if Daniel had vampire ears he would have pummelled them to a pulp.

I felt him squeeze my hand. I turned to look at him and he was smiling. "You okay with this?" he asked lifting up my hand to see my fingers intertwined with his. I nodded, I don t know why I was fine this couldn't happen.

Trig was especially boring today because I had done this class a hundred times over. So this left my mind to wander. I saw his blush, venom rising in my mouth and I shook my head to send it back down my throat. I felt my fists clench just before the bell rang and I almost ran out of there, grabbing my brother's hands pulling them forward. "What up sis?" Emmett casually boomed.

"He loves me!" I yelled, in the open air of the forest. "He freakin' loves me! How did this happen?" I punched a tree in rage and saw it wobble a little.

"Chillax Jal, it will get better." He placed his meaty hand onto my shoulder and I shrugged it away. "Don't be like that!" he whined.

"You have no idea about what I am going through! A human loves me and today I let my mind wander and it landed on him! I am starting to like him back and that just can't happen! It can't," I dry sobbed. Emmett pulled me in to a bear hug and I pushed him away with a force I was unaware I possessed. Jasper calmed down the atmosphere and I nodded in thanks. Emmett shrugged off the recently acquired moss and I sighed.

I heard a pixie voice shouting for me as she bounded up the path to us, with Edward at her heels. "I saw you and Emmett having a brawl because he touched you, what happened? I didn't see the start." She stated.

I sighed once more, repeating the recent events to her. Edward laughed... a lot, when he saw it in my thoughts. I thought to him that was a bad idea as Emmett had risen from his perch on a tree trunk. He nodded and coughed a lot to try and hide it. "Sorry, I'm just having... issues." I began to walk back to the school.

"I know how you feel!" Edward called after me, making me stop in my tracks. I slowly turned around to face him.

"You... what?" I whispered. He approached me and grabbed my shoulders in an effort to comfort me.

"I don't like to admit it, but I am in a deep love with our good friend Bella Swan." My eyes widened in pure shock. I hugged him tightly and rubbed his back, as he did to me. "It WILL get better." He quoted Emmett and I accepted it this time.

"What the-" Alice's hand flew over his mouth to block the foul words he was about speak. He cursed a little under his breath and turned to look straight ahead. "Let's go back to class we can still make it easily." Edward put his arm around me as we walked. Being my big brother he had this right.

English was just as bad as trig, except now everyone knew apart from Rose. Rosalie without a doubt would know by lunch and Carlisle and Esme would be told once we would return home. The bell sounded for lunch and Edward was with me instantly. "H-hey Edward, Jal." Daniel croaked, he was so used to just talking to me I guess adding my brother made it just a little worse.

"Hey Dan." I winked, Edward shook his head in warning but I ignored it. Carlisle would make the decision when it came to it but right now I would be the best date as I can. Dan's hand returned to mine and it didn't bother me anymore. Edward slowed to walk behind us, so we could have as close as we were allowed to being 'alone'. The cafeteria quieted when we entered and I sighed. I am now once again, the centre of attention.

"You gonna eat with us or...?" he trailed, and then an idea shot into my brain.

"Better, WE are gonna sit together on our own table. People can join as they wish!" I offered. I pointed out the table we were to be seated and Edward was already sat there with Alice and Jasper. So much for alone! Emmett wanted to join, I could see it in his eyes but Rosalie kept him grounded next to her. I rolled my eyes and sat at the new table. "I only need one slave for lunch!" I called, laughing evilly as I said it. He whimpered a little bit and turned his attention back to his wife.

I grabbed just a bottle of water and an apple. Daniel on the other hand ate lots! He had like two pieces of pizza, three apples and a humongous pile of fries. Fatty! I laughed internally yet Edwards was anything but. He attempted to calmly excuse himself from the table and left for a moment, forcing me to glare. He shrugged and pointed to my brain. I nodded and let him leave.

"You better slow down or you are gonna choke. And what use would you be to me if you did that?" I giggled, patting his shoulder so casually. He shot up from my touch of choice and nodded, proceeding to take smaller bites. "That's better," I sung as I turned to play with my food. He never looked at my plate thank the lord, Edward returned and saw me looking at him with my golden eyes. _I'm fine, Alice would move me if I wasn't. You should invite Bella over!_ He narrowed his eyes at my thoughts, shook his head slightly and sat back down.

I turned behind me and saw that everybody was all over Bella. Poor Bella. She hates attention like that, I kept hearing her say 'go check on Edward!' and 'he saved ME' putting a lot of emphasis on it. Biology has been uber boring since then, Edward doesn't talk, and neither does Bella. She tried on the first day but he blanked her totally.

Daniel went on vacation a week after the accident and left for the rest of the month. Our date was rescheduled afterward so he had time to get back into the routine. I gave him my number which made Edward angry but I decided I didn't care anymore. If he can get close to Bella then I can get closer to Daniel. Plus, he gets very lonely when he is away from me according to Edward. Apparently he kept thinking about how lonely he was going to be for a month, so that stopped that feeling. I am still a little nervous around him; if I hurt him I may just kill myself. Not because of the loss, but because it would be MY fault.

Edward and Bella haven't talked for the whole month, WTF! He loves her, and I know for a fact that if I asked her to tell me with my power she would say the same. Bella's thoughts must still be on the accident since she never looks at our table that much anymore and neither do we. At least, we don't if she is looking. I sneak glances from time to time but she never sees it. I hate that because Edward fucked up around Bella means that the rest of my family and I have to keep clear. Messed. Up. "I know, and I AM sorry, but it's for the best."

"Oh hush up! And keep out of my dang mind! She thinks I hate her now too, so do one thing for me and I won't use my power if you agree. FIX IT!" I yelled. He shook his head. "You leave me no choice. Fix this big brother or I will, and mine will make it worse." I watched as his eyes widened and he turned away. "Have fun!" I yelled, others looked at me but I did not care, the stares were invisible. Bella would be the only other person I could talk to and my dumb ass brother thinks we all should stay away. And mom and dad sided with him! Alice and I are in a major depression because of this. Alice wanted to meet her future best friend but she can't if Edward can't.

My phone began to buzz in my pocket, Daniel was calling me. "Hey let me call you back, this is going to cost you a bundle." He agreed and hung up. I re-dialled his number and waited.

"Hey babe." He chimed, we loved our chats.

"Hey, I miss you. What date do you come back on?" I pondered, leaning on the car in the lot. I ask this every time we call each other.

"Still got a week left Hun. I miss you too, you know that." I nodded. "How is Forks?"

"Rather sunny actually, hopefully the weather will be rainy when you get back. I won't be camping then." I laughed and he did too, I heard his mother telling him to get off the phone.

"Aww, I don't want to get off the phone mom!" his mother yelled back and he sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, I, um, I wanted to say that- oh never mind, I will see you when I return."

"Okay, I... will you see you then! Bye." I hung up the phone groaned and hit myself on the head. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I cursed.

"I know, you are such a wimp." Emmett laughed hugging me from behind. I laughed, "Hey! You are NOT supposed to laugh, how do you expect me to taunt you?"

"But, you are right this time, I am such a wimp. I love him, I have told my family 'next time he calls I am going to tell him' but then I wimp out. You need to get me to tell him," I pleaded, turning into Emmett's chest laughing.

"Oh, but you will!" Alice grinned. I looked down to her and smiled in return. I would tell the man I love that I love him. "And he will say it too," she whispered. I starting bouncing up and down in excitement and I wanted to do cartwheels, but they would be perfection I am not all team spirit so that was no option, "I knew that would make you smile."

The drive was filled with hype for the next time he called, I couldn't wait, the anticipation was killing me but at least I would know. I would tell my boyfriend (if that is what he wants to be) that I loved him and he would say it too, to me that was better than anything the Volturi or anyone could give me, or do to me.

The Volturi may be a force to be reckoned with but I don't care, I am in love and as long as no one rats me or him out to them, we should be fine.

I sat at home and waited, impatiently, for a phone call. "Jal sweetie! You are going to go mad if you wait like that." Esme scolded and I nodded and began to surf the internet for things to do when bored. I ended up just watching YouTube and that got less fun really fast. My phone began to buzz again and I dived for it, not noticing Emmett had done so a fraction of a second quicker.

"Yo Yo, Emmett C here what it do!" he laughed. He watches too much Sonny with a Chance on the Disney channel. All of a sudden I was clamped to jasper, mouth covered and I was suddenly calm. Oh crap.

The speaker button was clicked and I heard him speak. "Hey Emmett, um can Jal speak?" I tried to squeal but it was unsuccessful.

"Not possible she is just a little... tied up at the moment, homework and such. So, something you particularly wanted?"

"It's something I just wanted to tell her, but it doesn't matter."

"What that you're in love with her?"

"Yeah." My eyes shot out and me and jasper were suddenly frozen in shock then suddenly hopping on the spot. "I mean, I didn't say that... I um..."

"She's here by the way." Emmett laughed then Jasper keeled over and fell to the floor laughing.

"WHAT!? Jal I didn't mean to-"

"Love you too." That felt so good to say, it was such a rush. His blubbering on the other end of the phone ceased and I took it off speaker, like it honestly mattered everybody could still hear it so what difference would it make? I guess it just felt more private, even though it wasn't. "And I didn't plan that, I was ambushed. My brothers are gonna feel payment later, believe me. So how is the holiday?" I changed the subject as I wasn't sure how comfortable he was talking about it.

"It's good. You love me too?" I smiled and nodded whilst doing that noise that means yes, like 'uh-huh' or something like that. He must be fine with it. "How long?"

"A while, since you went away realisation hit me. I guess I needed you to leave to truly hit my feelings. I can't wait till you get back, I can tell you in person, get the full effect you know?" he laughed and then I heard his mother once again, shooting her mouth off about the phone usage. "I will let you go, see you next week." I smiled and hung up the phone. "You two, are dead, and I am not talking to you Edward, or you Alice for another week for that, you could have helped me."

"Jal!" they complained at the same time. I shook my head and went for a run. I needed to shake the heat for a while.

When I got home I saw something that looked liked the scene for an intervention. "In trouble?" I asked and Carlisle and Esme shook their heads, but still looked at me disapprovingly. "What's wrong then?"

"This thing with Danny, is it serious?" I nodded. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was a sign of contemplation; he was considering my happiness over logic. I felt bad for Edward; he wasn't as free willing with his feelings like I was, it like he was more worried about hurting someone than expressing his feelings. Probably not the best for your boyfriend but you know, you get the cards your dealt. "Well then, I guess there is only trial for this. I cannot condone anything you do that could endanger him beyond your control, keep that in mind." I nodded and flew vampire speed to my father. I wrapped my arms vice tight around his neck and smiled, letting out a sigh of relief at the same time.

"Thank you dad." I whispered and he tensed up then relaxed. That always happened when I called him dad or anything along those lines, he truly loved being a father slash father figure. He was better than the father I remember, mine was nothing at all like Carlisle. I shook away the thoughts, thinking of Edward, he hated those past times of mine. I think Edward's was the nicest out of us all. Carlisle- mobbed. Esme- attempted suicide. Emmett- mauled by a bear. Rose- raped. Alice- in a psycho home. Jasper- by a vampire army. Me- attempted murder by one of our own. The bloody stained cobbles, I thought it was just an attacker of any sort but the honesty of what he was, was more terrifying. Edward just had the flu of drastic measures.

I heard him gasp and thought my apologies. But it is true, I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye and I smiled, we had such a good brother sister banter. He didn't care if I insulted his death, it was just parents that were off limits unless the comments were nice.

I pulled from Carlisle's hug and smiled. I am so ecstatic, I have a relationship but I just have to be careful. "Edward?" I asked and he looked up. "I want you to honestly tell me that you don't love Bella." He tried to but he couldn't lie to me, I had this effect on him that he had major difficulty lying to me. "Well then, if I am giving Danny a chance, you should go for it."

"Jal! I can't!" he protested.

I shook my head. "It is not that you can't, it's that you won't. So just suck it up and do it." I didn't mean to but my power leaked through and my voice echoed. He looked at me. "Sorry Edward, but it's done now though right?" I laughed and then walked upstairs to read and listen to music.

I normally mused to rock music and metal but today I was getting the wish to do it. To listen to love songs. I never had love so I rarely listened to them and I had always wanted to listen to songs that relate to me, and now I can. Jason Mraz, Westlife, frigging Mariah Carey! I have truly changed my attitude with Daniel; he is the best thing to happen to me in like a half a century. Being in love is amazing.

**

* * *

**

Lol sorry for the slow update, it took forever to even get what I have, I have a had a slow filler chapter so I guess you don't NEED to review it but it would be nice if you did so yeah. I am planning on doing the date in the next two chapters but you never know, I might die... Sooooo cyaaaa!

**--Alix-09**

_**Chapter 5 coming soon**_


End file.
